Making new friends and more
by DarkKitKats
Summary: Deidara's POV. Deidara starts at a new school with an old friend Sasori.YAOI  boyxboy . High School, not ninja world. Rated M for hopefully  later chapters ItaDei xxxxx First fic so plz review
1. I Hate Early Mornings

Hiya there! This is one of my first fanfictions so I'd appreciate the feedback in reviews! Thanks guys, you're the best xxxx

* * *

Why did school have to start so early in the morning? I was running around my bedroom trying to find my favourite red hair tie, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Crap crap crap crap CRAP! Sasori's gonna be here any minute here and I'm still not ready, un…" I was starting to think I'd never find my hair tie until I looked down and noticed the innocent looking tie round my wrist.

"Oh yeah, un. I remember, I put it there so I wouldn't forget it…." I rubbed the back of my head grinning sheepishly.

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Sasori's here! God I've been so stressed out since I found I was gonna be starting at a new school. Stupid Head teacher had a grudge against me at my old school and I got expelled for setting off the sprinklers in science. Its not my fault one of my smoke bombs went of when stupid Orochimaru kicked my bag, and it didn't help that we were experimenting with potassium which just so happens to react with water.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Oh yeah, Sasori! He's gonna kill me if I make him wait any longer. Grabbing my bag off the floor and my tie off the door handle, I ran down the stairs of my house (yeah I live alone, I used to share an apartment with Sasori a couple of years ago before he moved here). I ran into the kitchen to grab the slice of toast I set cooking earlier. It was still warm, good. Then I ran out the front door fumbled with the keys to lock it and jumped into Sasori's pick up truck.

"What took you so long? And don't drop crumbs in my car or I'll make you lick them up." Sasori growled. That made me chuckle, friendly as ever aren't you?

"Sheesh, you in a bad mood already, un? Sorry I couldn't find my hair tie and I need food. Anyways, it wouldn't hurt to wait a minute cause you planned ahead so we are gonna be early, un. You know me like a mother yeah?" I flashed a grin then held the toast in my mouth so I could tie up my hair into its usual half ponytail. Perfect, damn, I looked good….

"God your like a girl when it comes to your hair. You made me wait 3 minutes so yes I am in a bad mood, and it doesn't help that its only 7:30 in the morning…" Sasori grumbled as he frowned at the road.

I shrugged and bit into my toast. I wasn't particularly hungry, I think it was nerves that were making my stomach do funny little flippy things. But it could have been excitement. We'll just have to find out…

* * *

Yeah, sorry about how short this chapter is. Hopefully I'll make up for it ;)


	2. What a weird bunch

Well, this is chapter 2, yay! erm... well... yeah... Okay, lets begin!

* * *

Wow… This school is big. When I say big, I mean HUGE! How am I gonna find my way around here! I can only just navigate my way through the local supermarket. Well, this is gonna be fun…

"… and avoid Kakashi, he's a pervert and will probably try molesting you. He has a thing for blondes, which Naruto found out the hard way. Oh, and you need to stay away from the purple cats and pink donkeys…"

"Wha..? Pink donkeys, un?" I asked. What the hell was Sasori going on about?

"Oh so you were listening." Sasori smirked at me and I scowled. I hate being talked to like a child and he knew it. "Yeah the school is big and knowing you, you'll get lost in the first, let me think… 5 minutes? That sounds about right…" Sasori handed me a small booklet that said 'Map of Konaha High School'. I snorted.

"Like that's gonna help me at all, un. You know I cant even find America on a world map, even if it was labelled, un." We shared a smile before there was a knock on the my window, making me jump slightly when I looked into a blue face.

"Hey, are you actually gonna get out the car or are planning on staying there all day? Everyone's dying to meet the little Blonde you've been talking about non-stop." The blue man finished with a grin filled with fangs. He looked strangely like a fish.

Sasori muttered to himself as he got out the pick up. I opened to door trying not to hit the fish man. As Sasori made his way around the truck I spoke up.

"Hey, why do you look like a fish, un?" I titled my head to the side, trying for an innocent look, then i smirked. Sasori paused next to the fish man and looked at him. The blue man looked surprised at how upfront I was. Then he started smirking, his eyes glinting, while mine wavered. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Sasori was about to open his mouth when…

"You mother fucking bitch! Will you stop talking about your fucking money for one single fucking minute! Hey Sasori, where's that little blonde biyatch you were telling us about?" Did he just call me a biyatch? What the…

"If your talking about Deidara then here is your 'blonde biyatch'." Sasori pointed to me and the three openly stared at me, then the swearing teen winked at me. Before i managed to swear at the teen, who probably thought i was a girl, a voice behind me spoke up.

"Hidan, I didn't know that you were gay. Unless, you didn't realise that Deidara here is actually a boy. But to be honest, his ponytail does make him look like a girl…" WHAT! My head snapped around to look at the new person. I was met with obsidian black eyes, sparkling with mirth. The boy was slightly taller than me, and his raven black bangs were hanging in his face while the rest of it was…

"Rich, coming from you, un. Or haven't you realised that you have a ponytail in too, un?" I mimicked his stance. Arms folded and head titled to the side slightly, with a smirk on my face. I heard muffled laughter behind me, making me smirk all the more. His eyes widened then he glared at me. Shit! He can sure glare, I think it must be illegal to be able to glare like that.

"You might want to look away, unless your suicidal Blondie" the fish man said, snickering. I stuck out my tounge at the raven haired boy before turning back to the others. Sasori rolled his eyes at me then introduced everyone to me.

"This is Kisame," he pointed to the fish man. " Hidan," he pointed to the swearing teen. "and Kakuzu" he pointed to the boy who was being shouted at by Hidan, and he had a mask covering half of his face. What weird people… but what about…?

"Itachi. don't speak to me unless its urgent or I **will** damage your pretty little face." And with that, the raven haired boy walked off towards the school entrance.

"Well, that actually went better than I expected…" Sasori muttered. "We'll be meeting the rest at lunch, but for now," RIIIIIIIIIIIIING "we need to get to class." Show off, he always had a good sense of timing. So we made our way to the school, and the first lesson of the day.

**First class**

English. Please, kill me now.

I was one of the first ones in thanks to Sasori, as he had dragged me through the corridors quickly to my class, so he had time to get to his on time. He was coming back after class to pick me up and take me to History, which we had together. He had told me the seats were assigned(1) and since I was new, I had to wait to be told were to sit.

So I stood leaning against the teachers desk as the students filled in. I didn't pay attention to them but I knew they were staring at me as I could feel my skin prickling under their gazes, but I kept my cool. When the last of the students had filed in the last bell rang outside the classroom.

A few moments later the door flew open and in walked the teacher. They had long white hair in a ponytail, and red paint drawn form the corners of his eyes to his chin. In his hand was an orange book.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Deidara right?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. Was this the pervert Sasori was talking about?

"Yeah, un" I said, trying not to squirm as he looked me up and down. Yeah this must be the perverted teacher, and I think he was checking me out… I'm sorry but, EW! I might be gay (surprise!) but he's could be my grandfather by the looks of it.

"I'm Jaraiya." Thank god, he isn't the pervy one after all, " you can sit… at the back next to Itachi. Right lets begin then shall we?" Wait, WHAT? I looked to the back of the class and the only available seat. Next to it sat Itachi, who had a scowl on his face.

Well the day just keeps getting better doesn't it…

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. please review if you have any suggestions on how to make my story better or have any ideas. Thanks xxxx


	3. Voila! and one bored teenager

Bit short :( but I've been updating pretty quickly so... yeah well, enjoy :D xxxx BTW thanks for the reviews guys lyl ;)

* * *

If all we do in English is watch plays of Shakespeare while the teacher reads his orange book and write down notes on what happens, then maybe English isn't such a bad subject… It'd be even better if I wasn't sat next to the Thing though.

Actually, if I was being honest, he wasn't that bad to sit next to. Just avoid talking to him and voila! No grumpy ass git. True he was scowling and he's giving off vibes that are certainly deadly, but it kinda reminds me of sitting next to Sasori back in Iwa.

"You spelt that wrong." Itachi murmured pointing to a name of one of the character in my new red English exercise book. Scratch that. He's a pain in the ass who's trying to make me feel stupid. It was working.

"Why are you looking at my work anyway, un. Trying to copy? Wait, how can you see anyway? It's really dark. I can hardly see myself, un!" I whispered back, trying to keep my voice down. It was true, I don't know how the teacher expected us to be able to see our books. never mind write in them. I looked at Itachi, scowling.

"What can I say, I like carrots," I blinked at him. Was he trying to be funny? "and I was only trying to help. It's not my fault you have the spelling ability of a 5 year old is it?" He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking slightly. Why the little…

"Well I'm sorry mister 'high and mighty' that my English skills aren't as fine tuned as yours, un." Itachi frowned slightly. Good. I was gonna let him know that I can annoy the hell out of him if I wanted. "Oh the shame! The Great Itachi has to sit next to someone with such bad English skills as myself! I bow to thee o' great one, un!" I whispered mockingly, hoping this would be a good start. I made little bowing movements with my hands and bowed my head.

"Dear God. I've actually found someone as weird as Tobi…" Itachi whispered, face palming.

"Who's Tobi, un?" I asked, resting my head on my hands looking back to the movie, acting uninterested. Maybe he was another one of Sasori's friends.

"Hn. You'll find out soon enough." Itachi sounded bored when he spoke. Of all the times I've heard him speak he always sounded like that. Boring git.

"Ok kids. Start packing away and when the bell rings you can go." The teacher turned on the lights and paused the film. "Talk to your new partners while your waiting." I snorted softly. Talk? To Itachi? Yeah right, when hell freezes over.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Blergh. Next class…

Maths.

* * *

Hate maths :P oh and i just remebered, sorry about the random (1) in the last chpter. no idea what it was for... :D ill take it out xxxxxx


	4. Perverts and skulls

gosh updating really fast... well, heres chapter 4!

* * *

**NOMS TIME!**

Ermmm… Ok… these people are as weird as finding out your mum is actually your dad.

"Hey, can I have your carrot?" Itachi asked me smirking. I sighed in defeat. I was gonna be insane at this rate by the end of the lunch hour. I picked up the carrot from the school salad and shoved it in Itachi's mouth. "Hn, Fanks?" Itachi said around the carrot.

"Tobi thinks it's ruuuude to talk with your mouth full !" Tobi waved his arms around successfully hitting Hidan and Kakuzu upside the heads and nearly causing Hidan to spill Kisame's soup. I can't believe Itachi compared me to this dumbass.

"You little Motherfucker! I swear to Jashin.." Kakuzu shoved a bread roll into Hidan's mouth.

"Language Hidan." Then Kakuzu started to recount his wad of money.

"Tobi! What have I told you about eating fish fingers when I'm around!" Kisame looked rather offended. Maybe it's because the fish could have been his cousin.

"Tobi good boy?" He lifted his swirly orange mask to reveal only his mouth and shoved the fish fingers into his mouth. All 3 fish fingers. Jesus Christ.

"Anyways, Deidara," I looked over to Sasori who had his usual bored expression on his face. "as you can see, this is Tobi. Zetzu isn't here this week cause he is on a school trip. He's gone to someplace to learn more about cannibalism I think. Oh yeah, and we go clubbing on Fridays or Saturdays. This week we decided on Friday, since its Thursday already (At my school we started back on a Thursday. Stupid I know). I'll run you through what's gonna happen then." Clubbing? With this lot? Well that certainly sounds… interesting.

Then the bell rang signally the end of lunch. I pulled my timetable out of my pocket and looked to see what 2 lessons I had next.

History- Teacher- Anko

Art- Teacher- Kakashi

Shit.

**On the way to art**

"So how was history? Did she throw anything at you?" Sasori asked. He was taking me to art, as he was in the room next to mine.

"Yeah, a board rubber, un. It hurts like hell. She said something about 'just because I'm the new student doesn't mean she's gonna go easy on me'. She's a fucking maniac, un. Why do they let her teach in a school?" I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head. She got me on the way to my desk.

"A board rubber? Huh. She must like you… Normally she throws a chair and occasionally a desk at most people. A board rubber is nothing." Sasori stroked his chin in thought. I groaned. Chairs and desks? Damn, gonna be in for a hard year this time around. I'm sure of it.

Sasori stopped in front of a door marked Art 2. This was my room. I hope the teacher isn't there yet. Oh what fun it must be to have a perverted teacher with a thing for blondes. I grimaced as Sasori walked next door and waved before entering his classroom.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and let it out as I opened the door and stepped inside…

**Art**

Thank God. Kakashi wasn't here yet. I sighed in relief and looked around the classroom for a spare seat, and just as I had spotted one and took a step forwards…

"Well hello there. You must be our new student. Deidara right?" Who I'm guessing was Kakashi said behind me. Feeling his breath brush my ear I could feel how close he was and it was making me cringe. Crap! What do I do? What do I do? Omg I'm about to have a mental breakdown in front of the class... !

"Yes he is, I'll look after him for this lesson Kakashi, don't worry." I nearly had my arm dislocated as I was pulled towards two spare seats at the back of the classroom, away from the teachers desk by a boy. But who…? I was pushed down in the left chair and then said boy sat gracefully on my right. I looked over and saw…

"Itachi, un? Omfg you saved me!" I was so happy that I was away from the pervy teacher that I actually hugged him. Seriously. Why? I don't know, I just felt overwhelmed cause I was practically raped once by that stupid perverted Orochimaru (well all he actually did was dirty dancing with me at a club I was at with Sasori before I turned around and saw who it was. I feel so dirty *Shudders* eww. that's why I hate perverts being near me)

Realising I had done so I pulled back and coughed nervously before he had a chance to do anything.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…Well this is awkward…" Itachi said a pink tint on his cheeks.

"…Yeah, un…" I tried to hide my blushing face by resting my head on my right hand and covering the other side of my face with my bangs, blushing 3 different shade of red and settling for a tomato look alike.

"Ok class. Before we begin, we have a new student. Deidara. Ok, so you are starting on still life drawings. Don't come to me unless its urgent because its your drawing not mine. Ok, start." Kakashi wore a mask but it didn't in the slightest muffle what he said. Weird…

Kakashi pulled out an orange book, just like the one Jaraiya had, from his back pocket and started to read with the eye that didn't have his black headband over it. So I looked around to see people getting out there pencils from there backpacks and start drawing the objects on the table in front of them.

What was I supposed to draw? To be honest I hate drawing. I love using clay though. Im an expert in it if I do say so myself.

I looked around at my classmates. They all seemed to know what they were doing and everyone had already started. I looked at the unnoticed object in front of me and frowned. Me and Itachi were sharing one of the few skulls. Hn. Where to start…

"Are you alright Deidara? Would you like some help?" Kakashi asked from behind me. I could see his shadow looming over me and my blank piece of paper, making me jumped. God he moved quickly and quietly and I could feel his breath on my back and a hand on my shoulder.

"N-no Kakashi! I'm fine, un!" Oh no. I just stuttered **and** my voice went high. Damn, there goes the 'cool and calm' attitude. I heard him grunt in response and watched out of the corner of my eye to watch him walk back to his desk and his, highly likely, perverted book. I let out a shaky breath and picked up my pencil and started drawing. I had done the outline of the main part of the skull when…

"Hn. Your left handed." I looked to my right to see Itachi eyeing my left hand, no expression on his face.

"No shit Sherlock, un." Did Itachi just have to point out the obvious?

"Hn." What an intelligent reply. I must compliment him on his social skills sometime when he isn't getting on my nerves. I turned back to my work and continued sketching the outline roughly. It didn't look half bad. I continued working in most of the details and then started shading in the drawing.

After half an hour I was adding the finishing touches to my skull. It actually looked really good. Yeah, I hate drawing, but only cause its nothing compared to the art I can make with clay. It looks 2D and lifeless. But this has to be one of my best drawings ever.

I pulled back and lifted up my paper to have a proper look at it. Hmm… The eye holes needed to be a bit darker… lighten up the top a bit…

"Looks good. Your really quick, you like art?" I looked up from tweaking my picture to see Itachi's gorgeous obsidian eyes scanning my drawing. Wait did I just think…?

"Deidara? Hello?" Itachi waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my horrific thoughts that had started going down towards the gutters of my mind. Didn't want to be going there, especially not while thinking of the Thing.

"O-oh, un. Thanks, yeah, I do like art but I prefer working with clay. It's more expressive than drawing, un." I murmered in my trance. I was getting lost in the dark depths of that intense gaze again… NO! Stop right there mind! I shouldn't be thinking those things. It must be my mind playing a mean trick on me. Maybe it was the early morning...

At that moment the bell rang for the end of class and the end of school. I stood up, quickly packing my things away, trying to ignore the intense gaze of the Uchiha, and the rising heat to my face. Zipping up my rucksack I practically ran out the door and into Sasori who just raised an eyebrow at me before walking off. I followed quietly and let out a sigh of relief as we reached his car.

I really do hate early mornings.


	5. Headaches and rude awakenings

sorry about the wait guys! got banned from internet, well sort of. but that dont matter. anyways, here's chapter 5 for y'all! xxx

* * *

The car ride with Sasori was quiet, but I was used to that with him. He could always tell when there was something troubling me and I would tell him in my own time. It didn't happen often but I seem to be doing it a lot more lately. Since when did I become so brooding? Hn, meh.

I muttered a thanks to Sasori and dragged myself into my house as he drove away. Flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV I rummaged through my bag for my history and maths folders so I could do my homework. Maths was pretty easy, just one exercise that took my about 10 minutes.

But anko's history work… it was a 3 page essay for tomorrow morning. She threatened our heads to have an unexpected meeting with the wall if we didn't do it, only with a lot more swearing involved and creative name calling.

I sighed. Better a three page essay than a face plant on the wall. So I cracked on while listening to the simpsons on TV.

**BEDTIME!**

Pulling out my hair tie and putting it on the bedside table, I ran my fingers through my silky blonde hair. It took 2 hours to do Anko's stupid work, and I was shattered. It was like starting my whole life over again. New house, new town, new friends, new school, new feelings.

In the safety of my bed I decided to think about what had been troubling me all day. Itachi. I closed my eyes and thought of his appearance, the way he talked, the way his eyes sent me into that trance…

Yeah. I felt something. My heartbeat sped up, my breathing hitched and my stomach fluttered in a pleasant way. What was this weird feeling? Hmmm… I could be that when I pictured Itachi I remembered when he saved my from Kakashi…

I rubbed my aching eyes and sighed for what felt like the 60th time this evening. Too tired. I leaned over and switched off my lamp on my bedside table. I laid back into the comfort of my warm bed. Closing my eyes I felt sleep tugging on the edges of my mind.

Maybe it was just gratitude I felt towards Itachi, for saving me from that pervert. Yeah, that must be it… if I remember, I felt the same thing for Sasori once when he punched Orochimaru in the face for me. Only this… gratitude towards Itachi is stronger. Hmmmm… I fell asleep with a soft smile on my face as I thought of our argument about our ponytails…

**FRIDAY MORNING!**

I was woken by my alarm clocking buzzing noisily. Slapping it off the side table I groaned and flipped over. 5 more minutes… Then I was rudely woken by my mattress being flipped and face planting on the floor.

"Owwwwwww. What the fuck, un?" I slurred. Squinting against the morning light through my open curtains. I turned my head to the side to see feet with black socks and light pink toes on them.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to do two early mornings in a row. I thought I'd help you." I looked up at Sasori who was smirking. I mustered up a weak smirk. It was true. I don't actually think I could've done another morning.

"Nice socks, 'sori. I always thought pink suited you, un." I smirked playfully as he blushed slightly and shuffled his feet while I sat up rubbing my head.

"They were originally black and **white** but granny Chiyo put in my red shirt with them so the turned pink… Anyways, get up you lazy lump. You have 15 minutes and then im leaving. With or without you, im not fussed. I'll be watching cartoons while I wait."

With that Sasori was out the bedroom door and down the stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair, which wasn't very tangled so I styled it quickly into my trademark high half ponytail and secured it with my red tie. Dragging my feet I made my way to the bathroom to do my teeth and wash.

I was soon ready and trailing my back down the path to Sasori's car. Yawning, I plopped into the passenger seat and took a nap on the way to school…

I heard Sasori kill the engine. Damn it, we must be at school already. I don't think I had enough sleep last night, cause now I have a really bad headache.

"Come on princess, school." Sasori said as he jumped out of the car and slammed his door shut. I groaned. My head was throbbing and making me feel a bit queasy. I squeezed my eyes shut as I started sweating.

Man I felt like shit and the longer it goes on unattended the worse. I needed to get to Matron. Keeping my eyes closed I leaned my head back on the headrest of the seat and took some deep breaths. I heard my door open, and someone speak.

"Hey Deidara, what's wrong? You don't look too good. Is it one of those headaches again?" Sasori. I nodded. I used to get these sort of headaches when I was younger and I thought I'd outgrown them. Obviously not.

"Come on, I'll help you walk to Matron's office." I opened my eyes and fumbled with the seatbelt buckle, then swung my legs towards the floor slowly. Gingerly, I rolled my weight onto my feet. I paused for a moment as I stood next to the now closed door of the pick up.

Blinking away the spots in my vision I looked around to see the gang of our friends standing near the entrance. I winced as my head pulsed. Damn! I really need some pain killers.

Sasori pulled my right arm over his shoulder as I leaned on him while I walked. He set a slow pace that I could keep up with. We made it about half way to the doors before they saw us and Kisame ran to us.

"What's wrong Deidara? You look like as white as a sheet. You gonna pass out or something?" Kisame asked quietly looking at me with concern. I could only manage a smile in my rapidly deteriorating rate.

"Give me some credit, un. Its only a headache…" and then I blacked out.

**MATRON'S OFFICE!**

My eyes fluttered open as I tried to remember what had happened… Oh yeah, I blacked out because of that stupid headache. I rubbed at my temple. Nothing but a faint memory. Must have been given some pain killers when I was out. Wait a minute, how did I get here…?

The sheets of the sick bed rustled next to me. I looked down to see the back of a head covered in raven black hair. They murmured as they slept with there head resting on their arms.

"Itachi…?" I whispered to myself. I looked out of the window of the small room and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Itachi was at Matron's office with me. Was he sick too?

"Hn, you finally woke up. How do you feel?" Itachi asked as he leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"Better, un. But I was wondering…" I trailed off as I looked into his eyes. Drowning in the depth of his dark eyes… I felt that flutter in my chest and stomach that was so pleasant I wanted to sigh…

"How you got in here after you blacked out?" I stared blankly at Itachi for a moment until I finally understood what he was going on about. Well that was embarrassing. I hung my head and nodded blushing, not trusting my voice at the moment. "I carried you." That one simple phrase had me choking on air.

Confused at my own reaction I glanced at Itachi. "We all decided that since I had art class with you first thing that I would take you to Matron and then take you to class if you woke up. But… erm… I fell asleep as I was waiting for you to wake up." Itachi glanced down quickly but I swore I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. I wonder why…?

"What time is it now then, un?" I asked rubbing my eyes like Itachi had so I would wake myself up a bit. I defiantly felt more refreshed than I had this morning and my head sure as hell want as bad as it was. Itachi looked down at his watch.

"… Shit! It's 5 minutes till lunch time!" Itachi looked kinda annoyed that he had missed his first 4 periods, and our last lesson? Yeah, it was double games.

* * *

just thought i'd throw that little escapade to Matron's in there. anyway, should be updating real soon and i always read the reviews so if you would be so kinda as to tell me what you think that'd be brill. thanks! xxxxx


	6. Green spandex? Seriously?

Ok so i feel like i havent updated in like ages and i know its only been a couple of days but, yeah. whatever. enjoy xxx

* * *

LUNCH TIME!

"So where have you two been all morning? Seriously, were you ditching or something?" Kakuzu asked. He seemed in a better mood than yesterday. Maybe it was because Hidan was, I suppose you could call it 'talking' to Tobi, instead of Kakuzu.

"Fell asleep." Itachi mumbled, picking at his cheese sandwich. Everyone seemed downcast today, it was so gloomy compared to yesterday's events. I was curious to say the least, that's why I asked about it.

"We're saving our energy for hitting the club later. But it looks like Itachi is gonna be the most energetic of us tonight, since he had a little help during the first four periods." Kisame glared playfully at Itachi as the raven-haired teen gave everyone the most wicked smirk I have ever seen.

"I'm planning on partying tonight, and partying hard." Now that is something I wouldn't expect to hear from the Uchiha. He grinned before he bit into his sandwich. "Mmmmm… Cheese…"

Okay…

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that we were going clubbing, un. When are we going?" I couldn't wait to go clubbing. I haven't been on a proper night out ever since Sasori left. The good times, spent dancing and boozing. And damn, can Sasori dance!

"Around 9-ish. But we're all going over to Kisame's at 6 to hang out and watch a movie before - or have a nap, looking at Tobi." All turning to Tobi, we realised he was slumped, fast asleep with his face flat on the table. That must be uncomfortable, even with a mask on. It surprised me, though, that Tobi would be coming. I didn't expect that. I wonder if he can dance…?

"I'll be taking you home and then, when you've either dressed or got your clothes on, I'll take you to my place. Then we are gonna pick up Hidan and Kakuzu on the way to Kisame's."

Sasori was still looking at Tobi with a weird look on his face. I couldn't tell what it was…

Great. Time for double games.

* * *

"Alright! Let's begin with 5 laps around the track to warm us up! May the power of youth be strong in you! GO!" Gai shouted, giving us a thumbs up and a dazzling smile. While most of us stared in disbelief at the teacher, the mini-me version of Gai spoke up with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Gai-sensei! You are so wonderful! Come, fellow students, let us begin our games class together in the hope that we shall bond through sweat!" Then he sprinted off around the track at breakneck speed while Gai watched with tears streaming down HIS face too. Gee, what's up with these people?

I looked at Sasori and Itachi, who I had games with, and they just shook their heads, setting off at a jog. After blinking away my confusion I set off as well, only a lot faster.

I'm a long distance runner. I have pretty much infinite stamina, so I don't bother with running slow, I like everything fast. So I caught up to Sasori and Itachi easily and waved as I passed them even more easily. Sasori rolled his eyes and Itachi just stared at me like I was crazy.

When I finished Itachi and Sasori had another 2 laps to go, so I went and sat on the grass banking. It was a little wet but I didn't care. Laying back, I stared at the dark clouds above me. I felt relaxed.

"I hate you." Sasori kicked me in the shin as he sat down beside me, then pulled a face at how wet it was.

"Love ya too, 'sori" I smirked at him and Itachi, both slightly panting from their lazy jog. Sasori knew I had stamina and he hated that because he got tired from just running up the stairs, and I didn't fail to mention this constantly.

The rest of the games class was basically doing timed runs, like 100m and 200m. Then we did 400m and a relay race at the end. May I just say, Itachi is a sprinter. Definitely. He's like a frigging cheetah! 0 - the speed of light in less than a second. It's ridiculous!

He may not have the best stamina, but damn! I think I'm jealous. It must be his legs, he does have really nice legs… all pale and muscley, but not too muscley…  
And his arms too, all toned but not too much… I wonder what his stomach looks like…

Oh oh. I need to stop thinking like this or I'm gonna get a visit from my… friend… I can feel my face getting hot. Crap! Now Itachi is looking at me strangely. Now he's smirking? God, this is making me even more embarrassed. It's liked he knew I was eye-raping him.

"Well done today my youthful class! Hit the showers, and remember… ALWAYS USE A CONDOM!" Gai gave us another thumbs up before we ran for the showers, in fear of being raped by the guy in a green spandex one-piece.

* * *

its kinda short but like i said, i felt i was neglecting and i know i hate to be kept waiting. so i will be updating with the next chapter shortly. i admit, i had a bit of a writers block so i went to... erm...research. not like jaraiya obviuolsy. i mean, i have the internet and . so im good. :D

anyways, i have i beta readers and she is da bomb yeah (hopefully). hahaha love ya really ;P updating soon, and it'd be nice if you would review so i had feedback. thanks xxxx


	7. Clowns and kisses

heres chapter 7 then. yeah sorry i couldnt update it pretty soon but hopefully this should keep you all happy for a while :D xxx and thank you for all the comments and subscribers and stuff. Love you all xxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. I only own the plot of this story, my beta reader ( ;) ) and my love of Naruto Yaoi Fanfinctions...

* * *

Still clad in my uniform, I was rummaging through my closet trying to find my shirt that I normally wore for clubbing. I already had my black skinny jeans on my bed along with my silver studded belt. Where was that shirt…?

"Come on Dei, you're taking ages! What's up? Can't find your eyeliner?" Sasori laughed at his own joke. He used to tease me about it all the time back in Iwa. Seems like that's not changed, then.

"Yeah whatever, un. I can't find my shirt. You know, the mesh one that's like a tank top." I loved that shirt. It looked really good on me, if I do say so myself, and I feel like attracting some attention tonight, indeed…

Ah! Found it, on the same hanger as one of my hoodies. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my jeans and belt off my bed, some socks out of the top drawer of my dresser and a spare rucksack that was hung on the back of the bedroom door. I walked down the stairs while stuffing my things in the was stood tapping his foot, arms crossed and scowling at the bottom of the stairs. He turned abruptly and stormed out of the door to the car. He was so easily annoyed it was unbelievable sometimes.

Chuckling to myself, I grabbed my studded wristband, my keys and my jacket from the coat hook. I jumped into Sasori's pick-up while I saw him undoing his school tie.

Starting up the truck he turned on the radio. I quite liked this song, so I hummed along, opening the window and closing my eyes, enjoying the wind whipping at my face.

****

KISAME'S HOUSE!

As soon as Sasori and I entered Kisame's house our ears were blasted by the music emanating from a stereo. Chucking our jackets on a chair near the door, we walked down the dimmed hallway and walked into a large living room. Tobi looked like he was trying to teach Hidan how to do Beyonce's 'Oh Oh' dance move. He looked like a good dancer, but he was still wearing his orange swirly mask. Weird…

Kakuzu walked past the giant stereo system and turned down the volume, earning complaints from Tobi and Hidan, before pointing towards me and Sasori. They turned around to see Sasori nearly wetting himself laughing at Hidan and me looking strangely at Tobi. Does he ever take off that damn mask?

"Hello, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi waved madly before he carried on with his exotic dancing. Hidan whacked Tobi round the head shouting unknown-to-human swear words while he imitated a tomato. Kisame popped his head around the doorway we came through.

"Well since we are only waiting for Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto I guess you could start picking a film to watch while I get the popcorn and soda. Pick anything from the DVD shelf over there." Pointing to the wall on behind us, Kisame left. Turning around, my jaw hit the floor.

Shelf?

Shelf?

It was a whole fucking wall!

While I was drooling over Kisame's blockbuster collection of DVDs, I heard the front door open and a few people come in. Two of them were arguing loudly.

"No fucking way! You have the new one? God, we are soooo gonna have to watch it together. Seriously." The blond boy just finished speaking as he came through the living room doorway. "Hey, what's up?" The blond smiled at me while Itachi stood next to him and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

I felt a pang in my chest. I felt betrayed and I don't know why… Seeing Itachi lean over to whisper in the other boy's ear, causing the other to blush and hit him on the arm while he smirked.

Then another Itachi pushed through the two boys occupying the doorway. What the…?

"God Itachi, could you be any more polite?" The first Itachi said. Okay, now I'm thoroughly confused.

"Hn, whatever Sasuke. I had to put up with you and Naruto talking about which gay porn star was more fuckable all the way here in the car." Sasuke. So that wasn't Itachi with the blond.

Oh.

Oops.

"God Itachi. You act like such a homophobe at times. We all know you're gay anyway. Just because Naruto turns you on, though, it doesn't mean you can have him." Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Naruto, who I'm guessing was his boyfriend. Naruto then whispered into Sasuke's ear, smirking.

"Ooo. Sounds like a good idea." with that Sasuke trapped Naruto between him and the doorway and they started making out…

I think I should stop staring now…

Damn, that is hot!

Damn, I think my pants just got tighter…

"God, when you get a room remember this, little brother, use a condom. You don't know where that dirty little blond's been." Rolling his eyes, Itachi mumbled something about getting a glass of water and stalked off to the kitchen, just as Kisame made his way in with his arms loaded with snacks.

"Seriously guys, could you **not** make out for once? I don't wanna hear you sucking faces during the film either. Save it for later." Kisame dumped the bowls of popcorn and crisps on the coffee table between the couch and the TV.

"I'm just going to get some water." I mumbled before walking out after Itachi. Yes, I did need a drink but I also wanted to be with Itachi alone. I wanted to see if my assumptions that it was just me being grateful towards him that's making me feel so emotionally unstable around him.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw the raven-haired teen leaning over the sink looking out of the window. He turned around upon my entrance and leant his back against the counter, placing a hand behind him on the counter and holding his glass of water in the other, crossing his ankles. I smiled at him and reached for one of the glasses on the counter top. I made my way to the sink and placed the cup under the tap filling it only halfway. Itachi hadn't moved so my arm brushed against his when I pulled back. He grasped my free wrist before I could pull back fully. I looked up curious and confused.

He was staring at me intently, showing no emotion on his face, which just so happened to be quite close. My heart was beating so hard in my chest it felt like it would explode. I tried to keep my breathing even as I was held captive under Itachi's hypnotic eyes. I heard a clink as he placed his glass down on the counter, never breaking eye contact. I was frozen on the spot as he reached for my glass too, placing it next to his.

I don't know how long we stared at each other but my face grew warmer and I was sure I was blushing. What was going on? Itachi smiled slightly and leaned forwards slowly. His nose brushed against mine and my heart nearly leapt out of my throat. My brain was too muddled to form words.

Feeling his breath against my lips sent shivers down my spine. I swallowed nervously.

"I-Ita-chi…" I managed to croak out making his smile stretch further. Itachi leaned in closer, brushing my lips with his own. It felt like I was being shocked at every touch and caress. Looking down from my eyes to my lips, Itachi leant in to kiss me.

"Come on you guys! We've already picked the film, your gonna miss the beginning if you don't hurry up." Kakuzu shouted from the living room making us freeze less than a centimetre away from our lips being connected.

Damn it! Couldn't Kakuzu have shouted a second later? I pulled back and coughed nervously before grabbing my water and practically running out of the kitchen and never turning back towards Itachi. I saw everyone already sat down on the couches. Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan sat on one couch, Sasuke and Naruto were laying on the floor, and Tobi sat on the other couch. I sat on Tobi's right, in the middle of the couch. Soon followed by Itachi sitting on my right. I felt a bit awkward after the recent event, but thankfully it was too dark for him to notice my blush.

The title of the movie came on screen. 'The IT'.

****

8:30!

Thank god that movie was over. I officially hate clowns. I was still hugging my knees to my chest when Sasori had got up to turn on the lights. I squinted at the brightness and looked at the clock on the mantelpiece under the TV.

"Right then guys, I suppose we best get dressed and then hit the club." Kisame stood and stretched his limbs before continuing. "You can get changed in here or in a room, whatever. I'm not bothered." It ended up with everyone getting changed in the living room, apart from Sasuke and Naruto. They ended up being kicked out by Kisame when they started fondling each other while they were shirtless.

Laying on the couch with my legs up, I looked around to see what everyone was wearing. Everyone was pretty much wearing the same as me: tight jeans and a very flattering or revealing shirt. Well, no shirt at all in Hidan's case. Then I noticed Tobi on the other couch.

He didn't have his mask on.

Wow.

He is cute.

I didn't expect Tobi to look like **that** now. Glossy black hair that was probably naturally messy and just above his shoulders, long thick eyelashes, pastel pink lips, porcelain skin that looked as smooth as marble and eyes that were a dark grey flecked with black. He was breathtaking to look at. I don't understand at all why he wears that daft orange mask.

"um… Deidara… Err… P-please stop staring at me like that." Tobi stuttered as he hugged the pillow to his chest and a rosy pink crept up his cheeks making me laugh.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you without your mask before, it took me by surprise, un." I looked down at my lap trying to assure Tobi I wasn't staring at him any more.

Being chucked out into the cold night air wasn't exactly fun at all. Until I noticed the slick black limo waiting at the curb outside the house.

Erm…

Why is there a limo?

Laughing at me, Hidan explained. "The person who own the club is Pain. He's one of our friends and the club he owns is called the 'Akatsuki Hideout'. Whenever we go to the club we call him and he sends us a limo. After all, VIPs arrive in style." I managed to pick my jaw up off the floor while we piled into the sleek black car.

This is definitely gonna be a good night.

* * *

i might not be able to update pretty soon because i do have a life lol. anyways, my bearded dragons are laying eggs and im reading mockingjay (which i've nearly finished yay!) brilliant book, i recommend it. its a trilogy and the titles are The Hunger Games; Catching Fire; and then Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins. anyway i keep forgetting but i will try to remember the disclaimers, sorry xxx


End file.
